


Загадочная история о лунатике-детективе

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon compliant up to and including season 4, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dialogue from the original Pilot, Hurt and comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of false suicide, Mentions of Injuries, PTSD, Protective John, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sleepwalking, Soft Ending, Trauma, mentions of Reichenbach, minor injury, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлока ходит во сне, и его ночные кошмары ухудшают это состояние. Как ни странно, кошмары сближают их с Джоном.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Загадочная история о лунатике-детективе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the curious case of the sleepwalking detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095077) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



Шерлок всегда ходил во сне. В первые дни, ещё до «самоубийства» Шерлока, до появления Мэри и Эвр, Джон потерял счёт тому, сколько раз тот, шатаясь, входил в гостиную, бормоча странные слова и разговаривая на разных языках. Иногда это было даже забавно. А иногда это, мягко говоря, настораживало. Однажды Шерлок вышел из своей спальни, чтобы спеть Джону серенаду из оперы _«Pelléas et Mélisande»_ на оригинальном французском языке сонным глубоким голосом. Во время другого эпизода он вылил (к счастью) остывший чай на голову Джона. Но чаще всего Шерлок забредал в гостиную или на кухню, где Джон дремал за столом. Там он стоял и бормотал странные фразы и обрывки фраз, пока Джон не вёл его осторожно обратно в постель.

Вернувшись в квартиру 221Б с Рози, памятью о своей умершей жене и общей травмой на буксире, Джон ненадолго забывает о привычке Шерлока. Всё становится рутиной, они вдвоём танцуют вокруг едва заживших ран прошлого, решая дела и совместно воспитывая маленькую дочь Джона. Всё не так, как раньше, не идеально, но достаточно близко для такого человека, как Джон, который, когда он впервые встретил Шерлока, был на грани.

Когда его жизнь более или менее устроилась, Джон обнаружил, что начинает с нетерпением ожидать того, что ждёт его в будущем. Конечно, 221Б часто является пограничной смертельной ловушкой для его маленькой дочери, и Джон задаётся вопросом, что они будут делать, когда Рози вырастет и ей понадобится своя комната, но мысли об этом можно оставить на завтра и до следующей недели. Только не здесь и сейчас, когда он снова был рядом с Шерлоком, и они выясняют отношения между собой.

Джон счастлив. Или достаточно близко к этому.

Доволен.

А затем Шерлок снова начинает ходить во сне, медленно и неуверенно входя в гостиную, бормоча что-то вроде «Мэри, ЧАМ* и Эвр». Он всхлипывает, шепча _«пистолет, Майкрофт, Джон, только не Джон»_ , и эти слова разрывают Джону сердце.

Каждый раз он непременно провожает Шерлока обратно в постель. Джон накрывает его одеялом и остаётся сидеть в тёмной спальне наверху, слушая тихое дыхание Рози и глядя в темноту с демонами, танцующими в его глазах. По утрам Шерлок, кажется, никогда не вспоминает о своём лунатизме. Джон комментирует усталый вид его кожи и лица, но только для того, чтобы тот отмахнулся. Он оставляет его ненадолго в покое. Если Шерлок захочет поговорить, он это сделает. Если он этого не сделает, Джон не будет его принуждать.

Каждое утро Джон кормит свою дочь и краем глаза наблюдает за Шерлоком, будто детектив − это ходячая, тикающая бомба замедленного действия без видимого обратного отсчёта.

***

Кошмары Шерлока становятся всё хуже. После Сербии они были сплошным раздражением. Просыпаться в агонии от потной тряски − это ни у кого не считается хорошим времяпрепровождением. Для такого человека, как Шерлок, который ненавидит спать, ночные кошмары превращают его отвращение в ненависть. После Эвр всё стало ещё хуже. Каждый раз, когда Шерлок закрывает глаза, позволяя своему мозгу отключиться достаточно надолго, чтобы дрейфовать, происходит это.

Револьвер снова у него в руке, а Джон стоит перед ним, под прицелом; его грудь разрывается, когда Шерлок, повторяя несколько раз, принимает неверное решение. Выбирает самого себя, а не самого храброго и лучшего человека, которого он когда-либо знал. Человека, который закрывает глаза со стоической силой солдата и просит Шерлока, чтобы тот не промахнулся.

Если он не всадит пулю в Джона, то его верный блогер утонет в старом колодце. Шерлок просыпается с ощущением воды в лёгких, отчаянно пытаясь руками протолкнуть воздух в обмякшее тело Джона, когда они оба находятся под водой. Иногда это просто прощальный поцелуй. Иногда − жалкая попытка сделать искусственное дыхание.

В лёгких Шерлока никогда не бывает достаточно кислорода, чтобы спасти единственного человека, который имеет значение.

Джон возвращается на Бейкер-Стрит, и это на некоторое время ему помогает. И всё же иногда по ночам Шерлок просыпается с посиневшими от холода губами и прижатым к зубам кулаком, чтобы крики застряли в горле.

За завтраком после таких ночей Джон говорит о тенях под глазами Шерлока и бледности его лица. Шерлок с раздражением и притворной силой отмахивается от его опасений. Джон не знает, не может знать. Не сейчас, когда всё только возвращается на круги своя. Новая нормальность, конечно, но тем не менее нормальность.

Всё кажется прекрасным, пока мужчина не берёт Джона на мушку в тёмном переулке. В истинной манере Джона Ватсона, верный солдат Шерлока разоружает и нейтрализует потенциального стрелка. После этого Шерлока трясёт и трясёт, пока Джон не набрасывает ему на плечи противошоковое одеяло, несмотря на неоднократные заверения, что он в порядке. Джон не настаивает, но его глаза темнеют и прищуриваются, и Шерлок знает, что это только вопрос времени.

Когда он спит этой ночью, ему не снится, что он стреляет в Джона. К своему удивлению, он снова оказывается на крыше Бартса. Он смотрит вниз на неумолимый бетон, а в ушах у него тихие предсмертные слова Мориарти _«...если только они не увидят, как ты прыгаешь»_.

Голос Джона из брошенного позади него телефона становится дрожащим и тихим прежде, чем он раздаётся в воздухе, проносясь мимо лица Шерлока.

_ШЕРЛОК!_

Бетон − холодная твёрдая древесина, когда Шерлок открывает глаза и видит перед собой нижнюю часть чёрной двери на первом этаже. Его тело одеревенело и болит, а в голове звенит от силы удара.

Раздаётся голос, плывущий вниз по лестнице.

− Шерлок?

***

Шум громкий, но далёкий. Для любого другого, включая его спящую дочь, это было бы легко пропустить. Для Джона, находящегося в постоянном состоянии боевой готовности из-за диагноза ПТСР и трёх лет, проведённых в активной зоне боевых действий, это так же громко, как выстрелы в его голове.

Он резко садится, сердце бешено колотится в груди. Прежде чем он успевает осознать своё тёмное окружение, он уже поднимается и с шумом спускается по лестнице туда, куда ведёт его пропитанный адреналином мозг.

Гостиная пуста, в ней темно, лишь из окон пробивается слабый свет уличных фонарей. Скользя ногами по твёрдому дереву, Джон бросается вниз по коридору и заглядывает в спальню Шерлока.

Пустая кровать.

Со звуком собственной крови, бьющейся в ушах, как бушующий водопад, Джон сглатывает внезапный комок в горле и выбегает на лестничную площадку. Когда он смотрит вниз, он видит там Шерлока с окровавленными волосами. В тот же миг память Джона отбрасывает его назад на парковку, раздаётся тошнотворный треск костей. Кровь и широко раскрытые глаза на бледном лице. Желчь поднимается к горлу, угрожая вырваться из плотно сжатого рта, как вдруг он видит, что Шерлок стонет и медленно шевелится.

− Шерлок?

Воздух снова врывается в лёгкие Джона, и он с грохотом несётся вниз по лестнице, уже не застывший с образом Шерлока перед Бартсом в его глазах.

− Джон?

− Тихо-тихо... всё хорошо. − Включив лампу и опустившись на колени, Джон приглаживает волосы Шерлока, откидывая их со лба. Да, там есть кровь, но не так много, как представлялось его охваченному паникой разуму. Всего лишь небольшой порез на лбу Шерлока, вероятно, от удара об одну из ступенек лестницы, когда он спускался вниз. Шерлок по-совиному моргает, глядя на него широко раскрытыми растерянными глазами. У Джона сдавливает грудь, и он нежно сжимает плечо Шерлока. − Ты, должно быть, ходил во сне и упал с лестницы. − Нахмурившись, Джон смотрит вверх по лестнице и понимает, что всё могло быть гораздо хуже. Когда он снова смотрит на озадаченное лицо Шерлока, то крепче прижимает его к себе.

− Лунатизм? − Шерлок хмурится, и кожа между его бровями морщится. Джон рассеянно проводит подушечкой большого пальца по этому месту, пытаясь стереть морщинки.

− Да, − отвечает Джон. − Ты − лунатик. − Сделав паузу, он пристально вглядывается в лицо Шерлока, наблюдая, как его зрачки приспосабливаются и сужаются на свету − сильная реакция зрачков, и чувствуя облегчение. − А ты разве не знал?

Покачав головой, Шерлок поморщился. 

− Нет. Я... понятия не имел. − Это откровение, кажется, встревожило его, и он отвёл взгляд. − Как долго?..

Джон прислоняется спиной к лестнице, помогая Шерлоку сесть рядом с ним, наблюдая за признаками сотрясения мозга. 

− Всегда. Или, по крайней мере, с тех пор, как я тебя знаю. − Он улыбается, и эта еле заметная улыбка пробивается сквозь ослабевающий адреналин. − Раньше ты меня до смерти пугал, когда выходил в гостиную с закрытыми глазами и бормотал о чём-то, что было далеко за пределами моего понимания. − Его улыбка становится ласковой, а потом исчезает. − В последнее время ты часто этим занимаешься. Кошмары?

Шерлок кивает, его лицо непроницаемо. 

− Ты знал. Всё это время ты знал о ночных кошмарах?

Через некоторое время Джон тоже кивает. 

− Да. Ты, кажется, не хотел говорить об этом, так что я не стал настаивать. − Потянувшись к своей куртке, висящей на вешалке у лестницы, вытянув руку и поморщившись, Джон достаёт из кармана пачку бумажных салфеток и прижимает комок к кровоточащему лбу Шерлока. − Как ты себя чувствуешь? Головокружение есть?

Шерлок медленно качает головой, его лицо по-прежнему непроницаемо. 

− Немного болят голова и колено.

Облегчённо вздохнув, Джон продолжает давить на салфетки. 

− Хорошо. Всё могло быть гораздо хуже. Но только не двигайся пока. На всякий случай.

Шерлок кивает, и между ними воцаряется тишина. Примерно в тот момент, когда Джон осознаёт, что сидит рядом со своим соседом по квартире, а голова Шерлока почти лежит у него на плече, детектив говорит, нарушая тишину:

− А Рози скоро понадобится своя комната?

Этот вопрос застаёт Джона врасплох. 

− Х-м-м... Ну, не в ближайшее время. Она ещё ребенок. Но, в конце концов? Да.

− Х-м-м... − хмыкает Шерлок. Он снова замолкает, и Джон хмурится. Когда он открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, Шерлок обрывает его: − Как ты думаешь, ты съедешь оттуда?

Ошеломлённый ещё раз, Джон наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть Шерлоку в лицо. 

− А ты хочешь, чтобы мы это сделали? − спрашивает он, и Шерлок отрицательно качает головой. Наблюдая за ним, Джон приподнимает бровь, выжидая. Шерлок отводит глаза, прищуривается, затем расслабляется и снова фокусируется на Джоне.

− Переезжай в мою комнату, − предлагает он.

Потрясение охватывает Джона, его рот приоткрывается. Закрыв его, он сглатывает и увлажняет нижнюю губу языком; в горле внезапно пересыхает. 

− Я... прости, что?

Шерлок ёрзает, легко выскальзывая из ослабевшей хватки Джона. Поморщившись, он полностью поворачивается к Джону. 

− Я сказал, переезжай в мою комнату. Ко мне. Если... − Он делает паузу, голос его звучит мягче и неувереннее. − Не очень хорошо?

Качая головой, Джон прочищает горло. 

− Нет, это... э-м-м... Всё нормально. Я просто... почему?

Одна из бровей Шерлока приподнимается − тень его обычной язвительности. 

− Рози нужна своя комната. А мне нужен кто-то, кто не даст мне спускаться во сне по лестнице. − Он пожимает плечами, глаза его блестят. − Человек с таким состоянием, как у меня, должен держать своего доктора при себе, не так ли?

Слова оседают, медленно просачиваясь сквозь дымку удивления Джона. Снова облизнув губы, он неуверенно улыбается.

− Хорошо. Конечно. − Он пытается изобразить улыбку и находит, что всё сходится. − Рад слышать, что ты хоть раз в жизни признаёшь важность выполнения предписаний доктора.

Ухмыляясь, Шерлок отвечает:

− Только дурак спорит со своим доктором.

***

* − Чарльз Август Магнуссен (англ. Charles Augustus Magnussen).


End file.
